Star Dragon, The Legacy
by RanChan
Summary: The Star Dragon of Lunar has long remained a mystery, but he now passes his legacy to the next generation as his story is told


Star Dragon, the Legacy

Star Dragon, Legendary Heritage

My story begins a few thousand years ago. I am Galax, the Star dragon of Lunar. At the time of my birth, the other dragons celebrated, for at the time, I was to become the Black dragon. However, the fates would not have me live my life so easily. When the 4 dragons of Althena saw what looked like silver spots upon my body, they cast me from their presence. I spent the next ten years growing up on my own. It was during this time that within myself I discovered the ability to change form at will. Somehow, during this time, memories of my ancestors came to me. It had been said that every thousand years, a dragon is born who can change form at will. During these thousand years the ability changes from dragon clan to dragon clan and it another 4 thousand years before that clan can again change form. At the time of my birth, it was the Black dragon clan's turn. 

I quickly took on the form of a human, spending the next hundred years as one of them. I kept my name, for no one knew it was a name from the dragon tribe. I signed on with a young man named Zeon, just to keep the charade of my humanity going. To my surprise, Zeon ventured to become a dragon master. This was the perfect chance to see how well my morphing abilities worked. "Zeon, I'll meet you back here in two days. I need time to get a weapon and some armor." 

"All right Galax, We will reconvene in exactly 48 hours." Zeon then left me to find his own weaponry for the journey. I returned to the room I had rented at the Inn of Meribia. I decided to make the Dragon tribe wonder about the armor I wore, for only one set of dragon armor existed. I never really wore the human's clothing, so each day I changed my body to look as a different set of clothing. I thought that if that fooled the humans, appearing to be wearing the dragon armor would confuse the dragon tribe. 

I met back with Zeon after the 2 days had passed. I had since forged a sword from my one of my own talons. This blade would later be called the Star Sword, and many millennia later would become Althena's Sword. Zeon took one look at the armor I wore, knowing that he'd never seen anything like it. "Wow! Where did you find such splendid armor?" 

"I forged it myself. Now shouldn't we be off?" 

"Yes, I suppose you are right." And thus began Zeon's journey to become a dragon master. 

We set sail for Caldor Island, he needed the approval of the White dragon first, or all would fail. We entered the cave, and fought many a long battle before finally reaching the bottom. It was here that we met with Quark, the White dragon, and at the time weakest of the clan. Yet as tradition dictates, you must either be accepted by the Red, or the White before any of the other dragons would even consider you worthy enough to consider for Dragon master. "Greetings, you are the first adventurers to visit me in a long time. Wait, those eyes, I haven't seen eyes like those since Dragon master Iluk all those centuries ago." 

Zeon looked up to the young dragon. "Yes, and I wish to fill the void that exists with no dragon master. Why else would you think that I would journey here?" 

"Ah, we were expecting you Zeon, the Time of Trials has come for us. Very well, go into the back room and take the ring and the White dragon wings." Then he saw me, a look of shock came to his eyes. "Who are you and how is it that you possess the Dragon armor?" 

"I am Galax, and I forged this armor myself. Now if you don't mind Quark, I might need to help my friend out." 

I then followed the path that Zeon had gone down. I arrived just in time. The ugliest monster I'd ever seen stood in between Zeon, and the Dragon equipment. I leapt forward to help my friend defeat the monster. This was the first test for the Dragon master of Trials to complete. After what seemed like days of fighting, we finally defeated the beast. I didn't know the battle had ended, I had passed out from exhaustion just before the creature received it's death blow. When I awoke, Quark was congratulating Zeon. 

"You have done well young Zeon. Good luck on the rest of your quest my friend." 

Zeon helped me out of the cave, for my leg had been shattered in the fight. I had told him not to worry about me and to continue his quest. I couldn't risk him taking me to a doctor, and discovering that I wasn't human. "Don't worry Zeon, my leg will be better in a couple of days." 

Fortunately for me, Zeon was in a hurry to complete his quest, otherwise he would have taken me back to Meribia. "I believe the Blue dragon should be our next target." 

Zeon nodded and set course for his cave. Acwalandar greeted us at the mouth of the cave. "What are you doing out here?" Zeon shouted as he landed the ship. 

"I am awaiting the future Dragon master. My name is Acwalandar, the Blue dragon, Tetrarch of the dragon tribe." The mammoth dragon spread his wings, which shimmered with all the colors of the rainbow and beyond. "I refuse to make you take my test young dragon boy, for time is fading quickly on the task you must complete. Here, take my helmet, and god speed." He placed the helmet beside Zeon and returned to the depths of his cave. 

Excellent, I thought. Only 2 more to go. Next would be the Red dragon. I knew that Schala would not be as lenient as Acwalandar, for within her burned a fiery temper. "Where to next?" Zeon interrupted my chain of thought. 

"Huh? Oh, we must go to the Red dragon." I then sunk back into my thoughts, knowing that this hurdle could very well be too high for Zeon, unless I could manage to use my abilities as a member of the dragon tribe, without Schala knowing. 

Again I was fortunate, Schala was in a good mood, and knew that a Dragon master was desperately needed within the lands of Lunar. She had left the shield on the beach, scratched into the sand nearby was, "Young Dragon boy, take the shield. Times are growing desperate, and time does not permit me to test you. Feel proud Zeon, for only 2 more obstacles lie in your path to becoming a Dragon master." 

Our journey was almost done, only my father remained before us. I knew that Zeon must face this test alone, but this would give me time to show to Durash, just what I've become. We were near the deepest point on Lunar, the deep rumbling of Durash was only a few hundred feet below us. After another hour, we finally found the tunnel leading below. "Greetings." The low rumbling voice met us with a slight fear. "Now Dragon boy, enter the cave behind me, and face a creature so vile, that not even Althena would dare venture to challenge it." I began to follow, but Durash stopped me. "No, he must face this alone." 

"Durash, I'm surprised you don't recognize me." 

"Recognize you. How do you know my name?" 

I decided the time had come, I backed away and took on my true from, that of the Star dragon. "I'm your son Galax. The one you rejected, the on you outcast, the one whom you refused to let take you place in the Dragon tribe." 

"Ah, so you are the dragon who can change form. I'm sorry for out casting you, but I was forced to by the rest of the tribe. You were to different for them to accept, you don't belong to any of the existing clans." He looked at me, pity filling his eyes. 

I retook the form I'd been using for the past few years, that of a human. "Please Durash, speak nothing of this to Zeon." 

Just as I finished the sentence, Zeon returned. 

"Congratulations Dragon boy, the Final test now lies before you. I will make your friend here, take the form of a dragon just long enough for him to fly you to Althena's tower and claim the title your are worthy of." Durash looked at me, and I knew that I must take my dragon form. 

Zeon gazed at me and gasped as I show him my true form. He climbed up my back and we left the cave. "Galax, do you know where we're going?" 

"Durash told me how to get there." But in reality, I already knew how to get there. After flying for a few hours, I finally reached my destination. How great it felt to spread my wings, to feel the wind against me as I soared above it. Too bad I had to retake the human form to make Zeon think that I was just as human as he. 

"I must face this challenge on my own as well, wait out here." So I sat against the tower, and waited. I took a vial of water and added a few drops of red and blue coloring to it. I decided to tell Zeon that the vial contained a potion that would make me take dragon form yet again, so that I could return us to the ground. I felt the minds of the Dragon Angels, the spirits of Lunar's 2 most powerful dragons ever. I could tell that a battle ensued between them and Zeon, yet somehow I knew Zeon would win. I waited for another hour, finally Zeon returned. "Congratulations Dragon master Zeon, Durash gave me a potion to get us back to earth." I drank the water, and retook my dragon form, just long enough to return to the ground. 

"Our quest still isn't over Galax, haven't you noticed the darkness befalling our lands? Can't you hear Althena call out in pain?" 

"No, I have not heard Althena cry out, nor have I noticed a darkness falling over Lunar." Yet in truth I had. I'd seen the darkness since I met Zeon. 

"We must make our way to the cave of Infinity, Althena, and our destiny awaits us there." Zeon seemed rather serious, but I knew that his talk with the Angels would change him. "It's north of here, and we must hurry, the fate of Lunar depends on us." 

I refused to put up an argument, for I knew he was right. Zeon pushed forward throughout the night, by daybreak we had reached the cave. Upon entering we were greeted by a dark figure. "Greetings young Dragon master. I am here to lead you to your destiny." He motioned for us to follow him, and we did, for neither of us had ever seen the cave. 

"Who are you?" Zeon walked beside our enshrouded guide, for he knew not what lie before him. I could sense in my very heart, however, that this guide was not what he appeared to be. "Where are you leading us?" Zeon continued to question our "Friend". 

"My name is unimportant. I am taking you to meet Althena." The guide seemed to be avoiding questions as to who he was. Yet, we continued to follow him for another hour. 

"You have now reached your destination. You must now fight my Avatar, Magic Emperor Helios." A young man garbed in mystical armor appeared before us, I could tell by his aura that he was just as powerful as Zeon. 

"Dragon master Zeon, you have been chosen to be the Dragon master of Trials. Thus you must defeat the minion of Twilon, or else my people will be forced into the Frontier. I know that you will win, for you wield the power of light." I knew this as well, Twilon's Vile Tribe would be defeated, but only because I was able to tip the scales slightly in the favor of Althena. 

Helios and his companion charged us. Zeon began casting the most powerful Dragon spell that he had been given, Holy Light. I would have to hold them off long enough for Zeon to cast the spell and eradicate the Magic Emperor. I raised my hands above my head, a black ball of energy forming between them. I then moved them to my side, the ball began buzzing as the energy in the cavern began gathering into it. I then threw the ball. It hit the ground between Helios and his companion, small meteorites shooting up from the new crater, hitting the 2 of them. This gave Zeon enough time to finish his spell. White light shone down upon Helios and his companion. His companion incinerated within the intense brightness. Helios began smoking as he stumbled out of the light beam. He collapsed just in front of Zeon, removed his helmet, and smiled up at my friend. 

"It's over." Althena stood and walked towards us. "Dragon master Zeon, you have done well. And you Star Dragon, I owe you more then I do this man. If you had not been here, the battle could have ended differently. Zeon, you can return home, you have completed your mission." I watched as my friend was teleported away. "Now you have a far more important mission. You are my chosen protector of the Blue Star. It is within the Star Tower that you must wait, protect it until the Blue Star can once again support the lives of the humans that once inhabited it. And never once allow a mortal to pass, unless defeated in a one-on-one battle." 

I gazed upon Althena. I knew what she was saying was true. "But what must I do?" 

"Remain in human form, Galax. From now on you are the Star Sentry, guardian of the Star Tower. Please make sure no one travels to the Blue Star until the time of it's revival." Then a white light encased me. The next thing I knew, I found myself in the Star Tower. I remained there for the next 2000 years, sleeping, until a young boy by the name of Hiro came to me. He sought to journey to the Blue Star. 

"I can't allow you to pass, I have sworn a promise to Althena herself. If you are to pass, you must defeat me." I knew he would try. 

"If that's what it takes!" He charged towards me, alone. I thought this would be an easy victory, but little did I realize that his anger and love empowered him beyond my strength. He'd beaten me, and I had to let him pass. Just as he left, I realized that he took Althena's sword with him. I knew that I would have to travel to Althena's tower and speak with the Dragon Angels. 

I journeyed to the tower immediately. "Hope, Thought, Althena's sword is no longer on Lunar. A young warrior named Hiro took it." 

"We know, it was destined. Now, to us you must give the Star Sword. From us, you must take our position as protecter of Althena's tower. You are now the guardian of Althena's sword. Our time is over." The two faded from existence yet would remain ever present in my memory and that of all the dragon tribes. 

It is in the tower that I now reside, have been for the last 1000 years. I now await the time of the final Dragon master, to claim my sword. I await the time when I will finally be able to sleep the eternal sleep. But until then Celenus, you must guard the Star Tower as the Star Sentry. My daughter, I know you will do as well as I have in the past. Benefit from my past experiences, and you will one day surpass me in ability. 


End file.
